1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp, more particularly to a lamp with heat dissipating capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lamp without heat dissipating capability usually burns out due to overheating, thereby resulting in a relatively short service life. Taiwanese Patent No. M309651 discloses a conventional lamp 1 (see FIG. 1) with heat dissipating capability, which includes a heat dissipating collar 11, a circuit unit 12, and a plurality of ribs 13. The heat dissipating collar 11 has an end surface 111 contacting the circuit unit 12, and an outer annular surface 112 contacting the ribs 13. A plurality of light emitting diodes 121 are mounted on the circuit unit 12, and generate heat when emitting light. Heat transmitted from an aluminum base plate 122 of the circuit unit 12 to a heat dissipating plate 123 that contacts the ribs 13 will be transmitted to the ribs 13 along one heat conducting path (as indicated by arrow A in FIG. 1), or transmitted via the heat dissipating collar 11 to the ribs 13 along another heat conducting path (as indicated by arrow B in FIG. 1), thereby preventing the circuit unit 12 from being burned out, and improving durability of the conventional lamp 1.